Regret
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Menyesal, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Someoka. Akan tetapi, biarlah penyesalan ini pergi, seiring dengan berlalunya waktu..


**REGRET**

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Someoka Ryuugo & Fubuki Shirou**

**Disclaimer : Awalnya saya menyesal karena saya tidak jadi pemilik Inazuma Eleven. Tapi sekarang, saya justru akan menyesal kalau jadi pemilik Inazuma Eleven karena nantinya anime ini akan berubah drastis menjadi ajang shounen-ai yang sangat tidak jelas. Lebih baik, Inazuma Eleven saya percayakan pada Level-5 saja.**

**REGRET**

**Semi Canon – Semi AU**

**Special Pair:**

**SomeokaxFubuki**

**Hint:**

**SomeokaxFubuki, SomeokaxGoenji, FubukixGoenji **

**(triangle love)**

**Summary:**

**Biarlah penyesalan ini pergi seiring dengan berlalunya waktu...**

"Keterlaluan, kenapa Shuuya harus digantikan oleh pemain lain?"

Itulah yang terpikir di benakku ketika aku mengingat saat-saat ketika Pelatih Kira mengeluarkan Shuuya dari tim, dan menggantinya dengan pemain lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Marah? Ya. Aku sangat marah.

Aku tidak bisa menerima keputusan ini..

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Hanya marah, dan menyesal.

Marah, karena aku tidak terima jika Shuuya dikeluarkan begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Menyesal, karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menahannya keluar dari tim..

"Baiklah, dia bisa saja masuk bergabung di dalam tim, dan bekerja sama denganku. Tapi ingat baik-baik, bukan berarti aku akan menerimanya sebagai seorang striker andalan tim, apalagi menerimanya sebagai seorang sahabat."

Itulah yang kupikirkan ketika aku tahu bahwa Shirou dari tim Hakuren-lah yang akan menggantikan posisi Shuuya sebagai striker andalan di tim Raimon.

Aku sangat marah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahku lebih lama lagi.

Tidak ada sedikitpun ruang di hatiku untuk menerima Shirou sebagai seorang teman.

Aku terlalu membencinya, begitu benci dan dendam.

Aku tidak terima, mengapa Shuuya harus digantikan oleh striker seperti Shirou?

"Tenanglah Someoka, dia laki-laki yang baik. Kelak kau akan tahu, bahwa dia juga baik seperti Shuuya."

Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu, Mamoru?

Setelah semua perjuangan yang kau lakukan untuk membawa Shuuya ke tengah lapangan untuk bermain sepak bola bersama, dengan mudahnya kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Shirou juga baik seperti Shuuya?

Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Shuuya, seorang pun tidak. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menyamai Shuuya..

Di depan mataku, kau menunjukkan bakat dan kharismamu. Menggiring bola di tengah langit bersalju Hokkaido, mengeluarkan tendangan-tendanganmu yang berharmonisasi dengan indah di tanah es Hokkaido yang sebening kristal.

Kurasa, kau memang cukup berbakat.. Walaupun tidak sehebat Shuuya.

"Jadilah seperti angin.."

Itulah yang kau katakan padaku.

Hah, lelucon apalagi yang kau katakan sekarang?

Bersama lelucon konyol yang kau buat, kau bawa tim ini menuju sebuah bukit bersalju...

"Ini adalah bagian dari latihan kita, _snowboarding_!"

Ini yang kau maksud latihan?

"Hey, tim Raimon datang jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk bermain _snowboarding_ seperti ini!"

Aku memulai protesku padanya.

"Ayolah Someoka, kenapa kau harus seserius itu? Santai saja, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengikuti latihan ala Shirou ini.."

Lagi-lagi, kenapa Mamoru harus membela Shirou?

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami apa yang Mamoru pikirkan.

Hari demi hari berselang.

Masih dengan latihan bodoh bersama Shirou, sebuah latihan gila yang tidak kumengerti..

Akhirnya, hari yang paling ditunggu sekaligus ditakuti tiba.

Tim Raimon, untuk kesekian kalinya akan menghadapi Gemini Storm.

Kali ini, Raimon telah menggandeng seorang striker baru, Fubuki Shirou.

Aku harap, dia bisa diandalkan dalam tim ini..

Ya, yang kuharapkan terkabul.

Dengan bakatnya yang mengagumkan, Shirou memukau mata setia porang yang berada di lapangan itu.

Ya, Gemini Storm telah kami kalahkan.

Sedikit banyak, aku merasa senang.

Kurasa, dia cukup bisa diandalkan.

Hari demi hari berlalu..

Semakin hari, tanpa kusadari hubunganku dengan Shirou sudah mulai membaik.

Kami kini menjadi sahabat. Setiap hari, kami pergi ke sekolah bersama dan pulang bersama.

Kurasa, aku mulai menikmati hari-hari yang indah bersamanya...

Tak sedetik pun bayang-bayangnya menghilang dari benakku.

Setiap saat, setiap waktu.

Shirou, Shirou, Shirou, dan Shirou.

Berulang kali kugemakan namanya di dalam hati kecilku.

Bagaimanapun besarnya usahaku untuk menyangkal perasaan ini...

Namamu selalu bergema di dalam hati kecilku.

Mungkin, mulutku bisa menyangkal perasaan ini..

Akan tetapi, hati ini takkan pernah bisa terpaut...

Suka.

Mungkin itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku padanya.

Dia yang dulu sangat kubenci dan kusalahkan atas kepergian Shuuya..

Dia yang dulu selalu kuanggap tidak pernah serius...

Dia, yang telah membuatku kehilangan sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku...

Bersama waktu, perlahan kau hapus semua goresan pedih di hatiku...

Kau gantikan semua amarahku, dengan sebuah perasaan yang hangat dan manis.

Perasaan, yang pertama dan mungkin terakhir kualami...

Senyummu, telah membawa kesejukan bagi hatiku yang telah terbakar api amarah.

Desah napasmu, membuatku merasakan adanya nyawa dalam diriku...

Tatapan matamu, membuatku merasa berharga...

Suaramu, telah membuatku bisa membuka hati dan jiwaku...

Segala perlakuan dan pengorbananmu, telah membuat aku meyakini sesuatu dalam hatiku

Bahwa aku, sangat menyukaimu, lebih dari segalanya.

Aku menyukaimu, dan aku berharap untuk bisa senantiasa bersama denganmu..

Menatap senyumanmu, mendengar desah napasmu, dan menghirup dalam-dalam rasa cinta yang telah kau tebarkan di dalam hatiku...

Akan tetapi, mimpi untuk bisa senantiasa bersama denganmu kini pupus sudah ketika aku mengalami sebuah cidera yang parah.

Saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal.

Mengapa, mengapa lagi-lagi aku harus kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi?

Akan tetapi, dengan hangat kau genggam tanganku.

"Aku, akan selalu menjagamu. Aku, tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lebih dalam lagi."

Shirou.. Sungguh? Benarkah, kau akan menjagaku, kau tidak akan membiarkanku terluka lagi?

Apakah itu artinya, kau tidak akan membuatku harus mengalami perasaan yang sama pada Shuuya? Dengan mantap, kau mengangguk kepadaku. Kau berikan senyum manismu padaku. Senyuman yang sangat manis, dan memberikan kesejukan bagi hatiku. Senyuman, yang tidak kusangka akan menjadi senyuman terindah terakhir darimu untukku...

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan.

Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola, akhirnya aku bisa kembali bermain sepak bola.

Saat itu, sudah terbayang di benakku untuk kembali menemuimu, dengan senyuman terbaikku dan menggapai tanganmu. Terbayang dengan jelas di benakku, bagaimana nanti aku akan bermain sepak bola lagi bersamamu. Bersama-sama mengeluarkan wyvern blizzard, jurus andalan kita berdua. Sungguh, aku tidak sabar untuk mengulang kembali masa-masa indah itu...

Ya, akhirnya kita dipertemukan kembali.

Akan tetapi, sungguh miris rasanya ketika saat ini kita dipertemukan bukan sebagai teman satu tim, melainkan sebagai lawan.

"Someoka-kun.."

Kau panggil namaku dengan tatapan yang pedih.

"K-kenapa, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? B-bukankah, kau sudah berjanji padaku, untuk kembali bermain di lapangan yang sama, sebagai sahabat?"

Seketika itu juga, kurasakan rasa sakit dan pedih yang tak tertahankan di hatiku. Sakit rasanya, hingga aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Akan tetapi.. ketika aku mengingat impianku untuk menjadi striker sekuat dirimu dan Shuuya, rasa perih itu hilanglah sudah. Maafkan aku, Shirou. memang, akulah yang bersalah. Akulah yang telah menodai persahabatan kita.. Maafkan aku, karena telah mengkhianatimu..

Walaupun begitu, ambisi dan impianku untuk menjadi yang terkuat masihlah lebih besar daripada semua itu, Shirou.. Sehingga akhirnya, kumantapkan hatiku untuk memilih jalan ini.

Aku, aku ingin diakui sebagai yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Aku, ingin menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari dirimu dan Shuuya..

Di lapangan ini, kupertaruhkan semua takdir hidupku.

Di sinilah, aku menjalani pilihanku..

Pilihan, untuk mengikuti ambisi dengan bergabung dalam tim Dark Emperor dan melupakan semua rasa cintaku padamu..

Pedih rasanya, tapi inilah jalan yang telah kupilih..

Dan aku, tidak akan mundur lagi..

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan seru.

Dengan kekuatan aliea meteorite, Tim Dark Emperor berhasil dengan mudahnya merusak permainan Tim Raimon. Sungguh, hatiku terasa sangat sakit ketika aku melihat kau, harus berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan timmu.. Begitu sakit rasanya, hingga aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas.

Di lapangan ini, kukerahkan segala kekuatan yang kini kumiliki.. Menerobos setiap pemain, dan berlari mendekati gawang.. Hingga akhirnya, kau berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Dengan mantap, kau menghadang jalanku.

"Ice Ground!"

Begitulah kau mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu, dengan senyuman yang biasa kau berikan padaku ketika kita bermain bersama..

Sebuah senyuman yang tulus, dan begitu menggetarkan hati ini.. Senyuman, yang sempat membuat hatiku dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta dan bahagia..

Seketika itu, aku terhenyak.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh lagi terpengaruh. Selama menjalani masa karantina yang keras bersama tim Dark Emperor, aku telah membuang jauh-jauh segala kenanganku akan dirimu...

Segala kenangan indah, yang menyayat hati..

Tidak. Kau, adalah bagian dari masa laluku yang suram. Kini, aku telah mempunyai sebuah hidup baru. Hidup yang penuh dengan kekuatan, yang selama ini selalu aku impikan.. Dan dengan hidupku yang baru, aku tidak lagi membutuhkanmu..

Kumantapkan langkahku, berusaha keras untuk menerobos pertahananmu...

Akan tetapi, ternyata kau tetap saja berhasil menghadang seranganku. Dalam hati, aku merasa kesal sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kau bisa menahan seranganku?

"Aku adalah sahabatmu, akulah yang akan pertama-tama menahanmu. Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini.."

Lagi-lagi, kau berikan senyuman yang menyayat hati itu kepadaku.

Akan tetapi, dengan sekuat tenaga aku pun berusaha menyangkal semua itu.. Perih rasanya, tapi aku tetap harus melakukan ini..

Setelah itu, untuk kedua kalinya aku berusaha untuk melancarkan sebuah serangan. Kali ini, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menahanku lagi.

"Ice Ground!"

Kau keluarkan lagi hissatsu techniques itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kau tahan tendanganku..

Akan tetapi, sekuat apapun kau menahan, ambisiku tetaplah lebih kuat...

Sekuat apapun persahabatan kita, itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ambisi dan impianku..

Akhirnya, pertahananmu berhasil kuterobos.

Kau terpental, hingga keluar dari lapangan.

"Fubuki-kun!"

Mamoru berteriak panik memanggil namamu. Saat itu, aku menyesali perbuatanku. Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu? Mengapa, mengapa aku setega itu padamu? Begitu besarnya keinginanmu membuatku kembali sadar, hingga kau mengorbankan dirimu dan terpental seperti itu?

Tunggu dulu. Tidak, bagaimanapun juga itu.. Kau tetaplah laawanku, dan aku tidak peduli lagi padamu..

Kutahan segala rasa perih dalam hatiku, berusaha menguatkan hati yang kini telah lumpuh, dilumpuhkan oleh amarah dan ambisi..

"Fubuki, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tanya Shuuya cemas.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok.."

Jawabmu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?"

Tanya Shuuya yang masih cemas.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok.."

Jawabmu.

"Aku hanya takut, kau terluka.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi.. Sudah cukup, aku melihatmu menderita karena dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah.. Aku tidak mau melihatmu disakiti lagi."

Cukup. Apa yang baru saja Shuuya katakan? Apa maksudnya?

"Ah, Shuuya.. Tidak usah sampai seperti itu.. Kaulah, yang membuatku bisa setegar ini.. Aku tidak akan terluka hanya karena ini.. Kaulah, yang telah membuatku bisa berjuang penuh semangat seperti ini, Shuuya.."

Kau tersenyum pada Shuuya. Shirou.. apa maksudmu, dengan mengatakan itu dan memberikan senyuman itu? Itu.. senyuman, yang dulu hanya kau berikan padaku.. Kini, telah kau berikan pada Shuuya? Mengapa.. Mengapa kau lakukan itu..

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut. Kupandangi sosokmu, bermain dengan gesitnya di lapangan. Sesekali, kau menoleh ke Shuuya, lalu tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan Shuuya. Sungguh, kalian begitu akrab.. Dan itu, membuat hatiku menjadi semakin sakit..

Iri? Ya, aku iri. Aku iri pada Shirou dan Shuuya.. Mereka, yang dulu pernah mengisi hatiku yang hampa dan haus akan cinta.. Kini, mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain. Kalian, kalian begitu dekat.. begitu dekat, hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa memisahkan kalian.. Begitu bahagia, hingga terasa seolah-olah dunia ini hanyalah milik kalian..

Kutatapi kembali setiap rentetan peristiwa yang pernah kualami bersama kalian.. Ah, bahagia sekali.. Seandainya, aku bisa mengulang semuanya itu..

Menyesal. Itulah yang kulakukan sekarang. Menyesal, mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah agar Shuuya tidak meninggalkan tim.. Menyesal, karena aku tidak pernah bisa memperlakukan Shirou dengan baik..

Hatiku begitu perih, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku, ingin membawa kalian semua kembali ke masa laluku.. Aku, ingin mengulang semua kisah kita dari awal..

Akan tetapi, hanya penyesalan yang bisa kulakukan..

Kini, kubertanya pada hati kecilku..

"Mengapa, aku harus dipisahkan dari Shuuya?"

"Mengapa, aku harus membenci Shirou?"

"Mengapa, aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan cinta mereka?"

"Mungkinkah, mereka memang bukan tercipta untukku..."

"Mungkinkah, mereka diciptakan untuk menjadi pasangan yang bahagia.."

Perih, tapi inilah kenyataan.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit, yang harus kuterima..

Sebuah kenyataan, yang terjadi karena pilihanku sendiri.. Apapun itu, inilah pilihanku..

Kali ini, biarkanlah penyesalan ini berlalu.. Biarlah, penyesalan ini pergi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.. Mungkin, kalian memang bukan tercipta untukku.. Biarlah, penyesalan ini menjadi sebuah kisah suram yang akan terus kukenang sepanjang hidupku..

Ketahuilah, aku menyukai kalian.. Begitu besar rasa sukaku, hingga aku terjebak pada obsesi kotor pada kalian.. Maafkanlah aku, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi kalian.. akan tetapi, perasaan ini akan terus kukenang.. Kukenang, sebagai sebuah kisah cinta yang akan selalu kukenang sepanjang hidupku.. Kucinta kalian, sampai kapanpun..

**THE END**

**Bagaimana, minna-san? Aneh banget, ya? Saia juga ga ngerti, kenapa bisa ngetik fic gaje beginian.. **

**Btw, ayo kita balas review untuk 'Hissatsu Techniques & Manfaatnya'!**

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

OMG! Begitukah? Hehe. Saia senang, The Fallen Kuriboh merasa puas dengan fic ini.. Akhirnya, saia bisa juga mengeluarkan ide yang menarik.. ^w^ Untuk reviewnya, terima kasih!

**Vhia Vhilia :**

Ahahahahaha.. saia juga kalo baca fic ini ngakaknya ampe nyungsep kok.. Arigatou!

**Baikklah, sekian dulu fic gaje saia yang amat tidak berguna ini.. Saia tau ini aneh sekali.. Tolong, reviewnya ya? **


End file.
